


The Winner Takes It All

by JasnNCarly



Series: Johnny Zacchara and His Ladies [22]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Follows "Love is a Losing Game"





	The Winner Takes It All

The second he got a breath of the warm ocean air, the sun bathing him in comfortable heat, he felt his smile return; signaling the driver to take off, he slung his bag onto his shoulder and waited for the car to disappear before approaching the quaint beach house.  
  
The house was his though it was leased to a person who did not exist; untraceable and inconspicuous. Something his house guest desperately needed and was not used to.  
  
Dropping his bag on the sofa, he immediately headed to the sands of the house’s private beach and waited with a patient, expectant grin.  
  
Her slim figure emerged from the water in a chocolate two piece, her blonde waves longer than they had been with his last visit. She dabbed her face with a fluffy beach towel before draping it on the curve of her hips and smiling towards the crystal blue waters.  
  
She came to a slow pause as though she felt his eyes appreciating her form and glanced over her shoulder to find his stare awaiting her; a smile lit up her features before her feet were sprinting towards him.  
  
Johnny would never be able to thank her for being so excited to see him, for being the only person in the world who was so desperate to see him.  
  
She threw herself on him, her legs hugging his waist as her arms did his neck, a soft breath of relief greeting him, “You came back.”  
  
~*~  
  
The last time they spoke, it was goodbye. He was building something with Carly, something that couldn’t afford these monthly trips or the secret of a mistress who the rest of the world presumed dead. There was no way to apologize for the disappointment which filled her eyes, yet Lisa’s past had put her in a position where she could not afford to complain. She could only comply.  
  
Everything was different now; his lies were on the verge of reveal unless he could keep his ridiculous marriage together.  
  
“I have no problem hurting her. I don’t like her.”  
  
Johnny had to smile at this; Lisa Niles cared about very little outside of herself - he happened to be on that lucky short list. He chomped down on another piece of roast, quick to remind her, “Connie can’t go anywhere. She does…everyone knows.”  
  
In fact, if his wife figured out where his business meeting really was, she might expose him as well; but his trip to the island was well disguised for Lisa’s protection, shrouded as a means of helping her maintain her health and keeping the cops at bay.  
  
When her hand covered his, her ebony eyes full of sincerity and softness, Johnny immediately felt a sense of relief. He had told another soul the entire truth, and she had not judged him.   
  
Lisa was a lot of things, but judgmental was not one of them – especially as it came to his indiscretions, “What you did…it was an accident.”  
  
“To Starr? Yeah, I never meant to get a man and his child killed. But my grandfather?”  
  
“That crazy bastard had it coming to him.” Lisa’s response had gone cold, her hands returning to her silverware and aggressively cutting items on her plate, “He pushed too far, and someone finally responded. The PCPD should be thanking you for doing a job they couldn’t.”  
  
Every now and then, Johnny would see glimpses into the past with Lisa where the ends justified the means. Sometimes, in her world, calculated and detached was the only way to maintain sanity…which mean a lot to someone who had very little.  
  
Johnny watched as she poured more wine for the two of them, sighing, “I think you’re probably the only person who’ll ever see it that way.”  
  
Lisa shrugged her shoulders, setting the bottle down, “I’m okay with that. I didn’t like Carly for you, and a crazy wife sounds like something you’re perfectly capable of handling.”  
  
There it was a reminder of their communication. Johnny received the message loud and clear.  
  
_You hurt me for someone who could never accept you the way I do. You gave me up for someone who walked away._  
  
Leaning back in his chair, he allowed the wine to make its way completely down before speaking again, “Are we going to talk about my last visit?”  
  
“Nope, we’re gonna act like it didn’t happen.” Lisa tossed back the last of wine, presenting a sarcastic smile, “You’re going to make it up to me.”  
  
“Yeah, how’s that?”  
  
“…you’re going to make a promise to me, and you’re gonna keep it.” She waited for his brow to wrinkle with curiosity, “You will never pick someone over me again.”  
  
“Lisa…”  
  
“No, listen,” Her command was marked by a vulnerability in her stare, a wound ripped open despite the brave front she tried to put forward, “ I know our lives are separate, and you can do whatever you want back in Port Charles. But…you are the only friend I have and—the only thing I’ve ever had to look forward to so…promise me.”  
  
“I never meant to hurt you.”  
  
“I didn’t say you did. I said I like seeing you. Simple, don’t over complicate it.”  
  
Johnny took her hand delicately within his own and placed a kiss upon her soft skin, “You have my word.” Running his thumb along her jaw line, he continued to be honest in a way which was exclusive to his irrational blonde, “I missed you.”  
  
Lisa nodded, a smile curving the corners of her mouth as she took a proud stand next to his chair, “Good.” She tugged on his hand, trying to get him away from their candlelit meal, “Come on.”  
  
From the way the flame danced in her lustful eyes, Johnny knew exactly what she wanted and how she would get it. Still, he teased her, “Where we goin’?”   
  
She leaned down, giving his earlobe a playful nibble, “To remind you why you love to see me.”


End file.
